


How to Flirt 101

by BbeGrl238



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dumb boys being dumb, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School AU, M/M, Sarah Rogers is at work, Skinny!Steve, dumb boys in love, modern day AU, pinning, pre-war!Bucky, teaching Steve how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbeGrl238/pseuds/BbeGrl238
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky decides Steve needs to learn how to flirt with girls and won't take no for an answer.</p>
<p>A prompt for my Glorious Nonnie on tumblr. This is waaaaay over due and I am so sorry! I made it modern and put the boys in high school, so it's kinda what you wanted? I tried to full fill everything you asked for! Hope you like it! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Flirt 101

“I’m telling ya Steve, it’s a great idea! Jus’ for practice! You’ll be sweet talkin’ the ladies in no time!” Bucky throws him arm over Steve’s shoulder and pulls him close as they walk home from school. He leans over, bats his eyelashes and says, “Come on, let me help Stevie.”

Steve laughs and shoves Bucky away causing him to stumble and trip. He waits for Bucky to right himself and catch back up before sighing. “I told ya Buck, I don’t want to sweet talk girls! I just wish I could hold a conversation with ‘em.”

“Steve, that’s what I’m trying to help ya with!”

Steve scoffs, “By what? Pretending to be a girl?”

“Yes! If that’s what would help, that’s exactly what I’m saying!” Steve glances over to see Bucky giving him a look he can’t identify. He’s not sure why but it makes him feel hot all of the sudden. Looking away, Steve clears his throat hoping Bucky will just let the subject drop.

They slow to a snail’s pace as they reach Steve’s house and walk up the porch together, Steve once again under Bucky’s arm. Steve pulls his bag around to the front and starts digging out his key while Bucky leans against the porch banister a few feet away. Steve finds the key with a triumphant noise and opens the door, holding it open for Bucky to stroll inside and plop down on the couch. Steve follows him in and shuts the door before dropping his bag next to the coffee table and collapsing next to Bucky. Both boys just sit for a moment, relaxing, before Bucky leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. Steve tenses up knowing what’s coming next. 

“Come on Steve, why are you so against at least trying?”

Steve throws his hands up in exasperation and shoots Bucky a surly look before staring resolutely at the blank tv screen. Why is he so against pretending his best friend is a girl and attempting to sweet talk him? Well, it might have something to do with the fact that Nat and Sam have been teasing Steve relentlessly about being caught staring or it could have something to do with the fact that Peggy pulled Steve aside as they were leaving class last week and asked him why he didn’t just ask Bucky out already. 

When Steve doesn’t say anything, Bucky takes his silence as an answer and puts him arm around Steve again, leaning back, pulling Steve with him. Steve sits, side completely lined up with Bucky’s warmth, stiff, locking his muscles into place to avoid melting into him. Bucky sighs, “Come on Steve, just try it once and if it doesn’t help, I’ll leave you alone about it. Deal?”

Distracted by Bucky’s warmth and his natural clean, spicy smell, all Steve heard was ‘leave you alone’ and ‘deal’. Mentally shaking his head to clear the fog out, he says, “Sure Buck, deal.”

When Bucky pulls away and immediately starts shifting to face Steve, he can feel his eyebrows pulling together wondering what he just agreed to. He turns towards Bucky, sitting sideways on the couch with his right foot tucked under and confusion plain as day on his face. “Bucky, wha-”

Bucky puts on hand on his knee and says, “Ho-kay Stevie. Start off saying something nice. You wanna compliment me; make sure it’s sincere too. Chicks can tell; it’s like a sixth sense or something. If you’re nervous, start with something simple and compliment her – I mean _my_ outfit.” He sits there staring at Steve for what feels like hours but is really only a matter of seconds before he shifts again, accidentally sliding his hand higher up Steve’s leg. “Well?”

Steve blinks; licks his lips. Opens his mouth to say something and stops; starts again, trying not to let Bucky’s hand placement phase him. “Um, you’re – you’re really pretty. Beautiful actually…I…I really like your d-dress,” he stutters. “It’s really pretty, I um-” 

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky pulls his hand back from its place on Steve’s thigh and pats his knee, grinning, “It’s okay Stevie. We obviously gotta practice, like I told you. You’ve always been a fast learner; you’ll be able to ask Peggy out in no time!”

Steve, blushing furiously, just nods at Bucky’s assumption that it’s Peggy he wants to ask out. It’s not that he wouldn’t mind dating Peggy; she’s charming, intelligent, and has an amazing smile. Everything would be easier if he liked Peggy. Alas, Steve’s been lost for Bucky for as long as he can remember. Watching Bucky charm students and teachers alike all through grade school; watching Bucky excel in sports; watching Bucky pour through the sci-fi section at the library. Some time along the road Bucky charmed Steve too.

Pulling Steve back into the present, Bucky leans forward the tiniest bit and offers a smaller, more sincere smile. Steve feels his own lips respond, twitching before he gets them back under control. Bucky smiles for a moment longer before he nods and says, “So Stevie, you think I’m pretty?”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Yeah Buck, I think you’re gorgeous.”

“Hmmm,” he hums, placing his hand back on Steve’s knee, “I ain’t got nothin on you Stevie. God, you’ve got the prettiest damn eyes I’ve ever seen. Could stare at them for hours.”

Steve can feel the blush heating his face and wonders if it’s spread down his chest yet. Bucky’s always loved his eyes; tells him they’re his best feature all the time. He’s not sure what game Bucky’s playing at any more; the touching, the smiles but he decides to play along for the moment.

Steve beams, placing his hand on Bucky’s. “Nah Buck, you’re amazing. I can’t hold a candle to ya! I mean look at you,” He waves his hand, gesturing to encompass Bucky, “Ask any of the girls at school. You’re probably the best looking guy on the team!”

Bucky gives Steve another one of those indescribable looks, tilts his head and smirks. “I’m pretty sure Dum-dum, Jim, Monty, Gabe, or hell, _Thor_ might disagree with you.” 

Steve just smiles and shakes his head, “Nah, I’m pretty sure the guys’d agree with me too.”

Bucky laughs and says, somewhat ruefully, “Yeah you’re probably right about that. But hey, when did we change the subject! I thought we we’re talking about how damn cute you are?”

Steve places his hand on Bucky’s thigh and smiles innocently, “But Bucky,” He leans forward and breathes in Bucky’s ear; hears his breath catch and hides a smile, “How can we talk about me, when I’m so distracted by you?” 

As Steve starts to lean back, Bucky stops him with a hand on the back of his neck, face suddenly serious. “Steve, _Stevie_ , you have _no_ idea just how distracting I find you.”

Steve swallows, mouth dry, and notices just how close Bucky’s lips are to his. Wonders if this is still a game; Wonders how it would feel if he closed the last few inches between them and kissed him; Wonders if Bucky would kiss back. Steve’s breath hitches at the thought; notices how Bucky’s eyes jerk to his mouth and stay there, feels himself leaning in, watching Bucky’s face for any sign of hesitation or disgust or rejection. He finds none. 

Bucky sucks in a breath right before their lips touch, whispers, “Steve,” almost reverently. He slides his left hand further up Steve’s thigh and caresses his face with the right. When he closes the last inch between them and kisses Steve, it’s all he can do to keep from moaning. They’re kissing. Bucky is kissing Steve. And Steve _is kissing back_.

This kiss stays sweet and innocent until Steve, getting impatient and wanting more, licks Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky moans even as he goes to deepen the kiss. He cups Steve’s face with both hands, tilting his head just so, slipping into the welcoming warmth of Steve’s mouth. They pick up pace now, hands roaming, sliding under shirts and over jeans. 

Steve crawls into Bucky’s lap, straddling his hips, gasping at how perfectly they line up like this. When he starts rolling his hips down, letting Bucky feel his growing arousal, Bucky groans and gasps out Steve’s name. 

"Is this - okay?" Steve breathes.

Bucky moans, " _God_ Steve, yes. Yes. It's more than okay."

He grips Steve’s hips, encouraging the movement and tips his head back against the couch. Let’s out a filthy moan when Steve starts kissing a line up his neck and starts grinding even harder. They both gasp at that, the added pressure making it feel just right. Bucky’s getting close and thinks, judging by the little mewling sounds coming out of Steve, he might be too. 

Holding him close and refusing to break contact, he flips them both, lying over Steve. Bucky claims Steve’s mouth again, practically just teeth and tongue at this point, moving his hips faster. He can feel the pleasure mounting, tingling down his back, and gasps out, “Steve; Come for me. Come on baby. _Shit_. Stevie, I’m gonna-”

Steve pants and sucks in a breath before arching his back and letting out a strangled moan, coming with Bucky shuddering above him. 

When Bucky collapses against Steve, rolling slightly to the side so he doesn’t crush him, and pulls Steve close, he lets out a contented sigh. 

Steve cuddles into Bucky’s side, mouthing at his neck and says, “How did I do teach?”

Bucky hums for a minute before tightening his arms in question. “Do what?”

Steve, smiling into his neck says, “You said I was a fast learner;” He glances up and meets Bucky’s eyes, “So, how did I do Buck?”

Comprehension dawning in his eyes, Bucky lets out a little laugh and replies with amusement, “Well Stevie, I think we skipped lesson one: Flirting, and jumped straight to lesson four: Second base.” 

Steve blushes and hides his face in Bucky’s shoulder again. “Buck…are we-,” He sucks in a breath for courage and looks up; “What are we now?”

Bucky stops smiling, serious again, and sits up pulling Steve with him. Once he deems them both situated with Steve tucked into his side and their hands entwined, he sighs. “Well Steve, if you’ll have me, I was hoping this meant you, um, wanted to…maybe date me? I understand if you don’t, we- we just got carried away is all. Um, I’m sorry maybe I should-”

When he starts pulling away Steve panics and grabs Bucky’s hand, leaning up to kiss him again. Just a light peck, but enough to cause Bucky to pause and give Steve time to take a breath and say, “Yes Bucky, _yes_! I-I would love to date you!”

Bucky wraps Steve up in a hug before holding him close again. “Thank god,” Bucky breathes out. “I don’t think I would have been able to pretend this didn’t mean anything. I would have tried, if that’s what you wanted, but it would have been _hard_.”

Steve laughs, feeling safe and happy in Bucky’s arms. They stay cuddled like that, ignoring the mess in their pants, when Steve has a sudden thought. Shooting up with a stricken look on his face he says, “ _Oh god_ Buck, we will never live this down! Natasha and Sam are going to be so smug! They kept telling me to get my shit together and ask you out!” Groaning, Steve drops his into his hands. 

He can feel Bucky shaking with laughter next to him when he hears, “Steve, that is the least of our problems. Think about how smug your _mom_ is gonna be! She’s been hinting at us liking each other for years!”

Steve groaning again and looking almost comically distraught, says, “Oh this is gonna be awful.”

Bucky, still shaking with silent laughter, pulls Steve back against his chest. Placing a kiss at his temple he says, “Aw don’t be like that Stevie! Is dating me really gonna be that bad?”

Steve snuggles deeper into Bucky’s side and grins, “Nah Buck, dating you is gonna be _worse_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing anything even remotely smutty. Comment and let me know what you think? Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> I am currently accepting prompts!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [ tumblr](http://yeahishipitbitch.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
